


Pyrite

by Moonshoes_Potter



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, Female Jack, Fluff, Gore, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshoes_Potter/pseuds/Moonshoes_Potter
Summary: The Golden Boy meant many things for many people. For some he was an idiot, for some he was loveable, for Michael he was both, and more.The Fakes get the cold water of reality dumped on their heads when the ever-cheerful Gavin is kidnapped, tortured, and broken before their eyes and they finally realize how important he is to the crew.(Holy shit this is darker than my other fics. Prepare yourselves)





	1. Person or Personality?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: sorry most of these first chapters are kinda short and slow-going. I'm working on it

The Golden Boy. That's what most people knew him as. The suave deal maker of the Fakes who could get even the most stubborn gang cooperate with just his charm. The cocky bastard donning overly expensive sunglasses and various gold accessories. The pet of the Fakes who could get anyone mauled as if by a pride of lions protecting their young if they so much as laid a finger on him. But that's not how the Fake AH Crew knew him. That's not how Michael knew him. 

Michael knew him as the klutz who knocked down or got killed by everything in his path. Michael knew him as the guy who squeaked and squawked and generally made more weird noises than words. Michael knew him as his cheerful little boi who couldn't handle scary video games without looking through his hands. 

Geoff knew him as the son he never had, but who he had to put on an apathetic face for. Being an immortal meant not getting attached to anyone, mortal or not. 

Jack was the mother hen of the group, so of course she showed her feelings about him being family to her openly. It was the only way she could keep him and everyone else from growing away from her. 

Ryan didn't really like Gavin most of the time, but there were instances when they had fun blowing shit up together or fucking with the rest of the crew. 

Ray knew him as his dumb best friend who wore glasses and carried guns of gold worth more than any of his cars just because “It looks cool!” The one who always stole a fire truck to knock down passersby with the hose. 

Jeremy knew him as the guy to whom he used to look up but then found out he was actually much less heroic in person after he joined the crew. 

Who was Gavin really then? He was all of those things. He knew everyone thought of him differently, so he lived up to their expectations. 

But none of them realized just how important the Golden Boy was to the crew until he was taken from them.


	2. Indisposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavvy has a cold. The crew has a heist

Gavin wasn't exactly the type of person to stay inside the house all day like the others usually did. But of course, the one day the crew had planned a heist, he got sick. 

“Gav, you've only got a cold,” Geoff said exasperatedly. 

“What if you're just driving the getaway vehicle?” Jeremy suggested. 

Gavin fixed him with a glare and sniffed, “I can't drive, you donut.”

“Why don't I just kill you? You'd be better in a few minutes,” Ryan was already reaching for his gun. 

“Ryan!” Jack slapped it out of his hands. He looked crestfallen. “Dying hurts more than a cold. And besides, he'll need time to regenerate and even then he'll be out of commission.”

“He should stay home and get some rest” Everyone looked at Michael. He blushed a little and restated, “I mean, he's usually useless anyway… he'll probably cause more trouble than he’s worth.”

“Yeah, you're right,” Gavin said, curling up into his blanket and avoiding eye contact. 

Geoff sighed and patted Gavin on the head. “Fine. See you later, only we'll be a few thousand richer.”

“I'll make you soup when we get back,” Jack ruffled his hair and kissed his cheek. 

Ray turned on the 100-inch TV in front of the couch and tossed Gavin the remote, slinging his bright pink sniper rifle over his shoulder as he walked out the door. 

“See ya, boi,” Michael called over his shoulder. 

“Bye, Michael.”


	3. Free Bird

Like I said, Gavin doesn't like being inside the house all day. He was getting fed up with nothing on TV and no good games to play. What he needed was fresh air. 

Gavin buttoned all but the top button of his shirt, slipped on a small gold chain, a ring, and his favorite gold sunglasses. He stuffed a pack of tissues in his back pocket, grabbed the keys to his motorcycle, and ran out the door. He was so excited he forgot to lock it. 

Too antsy to stand still on the elevator all the way down, he ran down the stairs, three steps at a time. When he reached the garage, he sprinted over to the Sanchez and wheelied out into the sunshine. 

The air whipped past, whistling in his ear and disheveling his hair into that perfect wind blown style he hadn't had since he'd gotten sick. The thrill of the ride almost cured his cold immediately. 

Unfortunately, Gavin was so preoccupied with the adrenaline provided by this freedom he didn't notice the fake cops on the side of the road. He didn't notice the van driving right behind him. Or the ones next to it. He only noticed when one pulled in front of him and forced him to slow down, trapping him between the four black vans with tinted windows and no license plates. 

He definitely noticed when they hit him over the head with a baseball bat, knocking him out cold.


	4. Divergence

“Alright, boys,” Geoff said once they'd all gotten in their van and left the garage. “We’re gonna rob the convenience store a few blocks from here. Cause a huge ruckus. Then, while the cops are there and trying to handle the situation, some of us are gonna sneak into the bank on the next street over.”

“Michael, Jeremy, and Geoff are on chaos duty. Cause as much damage as you can to keep the cops’ attention on the store while Ryan and I-” Jack gestured to each in turn and then looked back at the road, “-break into the bank. Maximum stealth.” She made eye contact with Ryan again before continuing, “We’re in and out in five minutes, hopefully.”

“Yeah, and we can't get arrested,” Geoff couldn't handle anyone else going to prison like Jeremy did before they knew he was immortal, but he didn't say that. “I don't wanna spend all our new money on bail or breakout, so if you get cornered just let ‘em kill you and play dead ‘til it's over.” The others nodded in agreement.

“So, like, can we cause chaos... however we want?” Jeremy said with a malicious grin. He tried to catch Michael’s eye, but the demolition man’s mind was elsewhere. 

“Ye-”

“NO.” Jack interrupted Ryan. “No killing innocent people. We are NOT having another incident like at the cement factory.” The others shuddered. “Let’s say no explosives bigger than grenades to avoid that happening again,” Jack ran her fingers through her hair. These goddamn idiots.

“Fine,” Team Chaos all said in unison, disappointed looks on their faces.

“Glad we got that settled. Any more questions?” No one raised any to Geoff. “Alright. Let’s Heist!”


	5. The Wet Bandits

As the van pulled up to the front of the store, Geoff, Michael, and Jeremy put on their most inconspicuous faces and got out. Jack called “Go get some snacks for the road and I’ll pick you guys up when you’re ready to get going,” to them, just like they rehearsed.

“‘Kay, hon,” Geoff responded, smiling a bit. A bystander might think it was because it was from love, but in fact it was excitement for what they were gonna do with their new fortune tomorrow.

Jack and Ryan drove away to the bank parking lot. Team Chaos was gonna have to wait for people to stop caring about the three men who hopped out of the giant black van so they wouldn’t make any connections. Jack and Ryan also had to remove the licence plate in case anyone saw them in it. Lastly, they played like a young couple looking to do the do in an alley, which happened to be the one with access to an exterior section of the bank’s ventilation system. 

They got a glance from one person entering the bank as they ran, hands clasped and giggling, but he looked away blushing, his eyes glued to his feet. The moment they were out of anyone’s sight they snapped back to break-in mode. Now all that was left to do was wait for the others to give the signal and pry open their entry vent.

About thirty seconds later. They heard rapid gunshots, Jeremy’s screaming, Geoff’s and Michael’s laughter, and some explosions before the sirens started. The blaring noise got more and more potent as more police cars arrived. Still no signal.

More explosions, but in less frequency. Geoff and Jeremy’s voices had been silenced, no doubt as to why. Ryan was about to start without the signal, when a lone firework rocket was shot into the sky and Michael’s malicious cackle could be heard. The popping, sparking, and Michael’s maniacal laughter were actually quite terrifying.

Ryan sprung into action the second green stars exploded. Jack had heard her family die before, but the thought of their cold, dead faces, however shortly they stayed dead, would always make her tear up. They both slipped their shoes off to minimize noise and put their masks on as they climbed into the vent.

As suspected, the security guards of the vault had run to see what the ruckus at the store was, leaving the bank virtually unprotected. Ryan took out his lock picking tools and set to work as Jack aimed her gun at the door.

The lock clicked and the Vagabond smiled behind his mask, shoving the wads of hundreds into his bag. Jack pulled their costumes out of hers, then looked back to the door as Ryan changed. Once he was done she did the same.

They strolled out of the vault with their bags over their shoulders, nodding to the secretary at her desk with smug looks on their faces. This was gonna be awesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never seen Home Alone, but the name worked better than "Two People Breaking Into a Building Through the Ventilation System".


	6. Three Masked Morons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Chaos fucks shit up

Michael was impatient, but he managed to keep himself from squealing with excitement after the crew entered the store. He looked around the candy aisle and picked out a pack of gummy bears, meeting Jeremy at the chips and pretended to bicker over whether to get Nacho Cheese or Cool Ranch Doritos.

“Hey, dude,” the lads heard Geoff’s voice crack from halfway across the store and moved to see what he was doing. They had to stuff their hands in their mouths to muffle the giggles as Geoff said, “Pull my finger.”

The cashier, of course, gave him a look and didn’t move. Geoff feigned offense and whipped out his pistol. “How fucking dare you.”

The poor guy screamed and put his hands up in surrender before dropping to the floor. Geoff and Michael made eye contact and whipped out their grenades. The pulled the pins and threw them to the rafters in unison, blowing off the roof. The two guys started cackling as Jeremy screamed in surprise. Once Jeremy caught his breath he joined Geoff in shooting the wares off their shelves with SMGs.

Michael chucked grenades all over the damn place. He stopped for a moment when he saw a display case of minecraft merchandise, a creeper face staring at him. He imagined Gavin’s squeals of joy as they wreaked havoc together. He shook off the thought, but still didn’t blow up that case.

As the police started to arrive, Jeremy put a purple and orange mask on. His crewmates laughed and shook their heads as they put their own on. He still didn’t quite understand the point of the masks, but thankfully Rimmy Tim wasn’t well-known enough yet for people to know of his signature color scheme.

Jeremy gave a cry of “I AM MONSTER TRUCK!” and ran into battle.


	7. Fuckin' Bipped 'Em

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thought Ray was gone? Think again. Bitch be snipin'

Amidst the chaos, Ray was perched on the roof of the building across from the target store and picking off cops one by one. He sniped enough to cause more distress, but not all of them, so they could call for backup and keep as many cops away from the bank as possible. The sniper didn’t like hearing the screams of pain, so he had put in his headphones and was killing to the sound of pop music.

Ray was about to pop a cop when she pulled out a walkie talkie, most likely to call the station for help. He decided against killing her until her call was done. A terrified look crossed her face as she shook her head, the officer next to her asked her something, probably what was wrong. Ray could see his mouth form the word “shit”, and Ray knew they’d exhausted all their backup.

Ray jumped down from his perch onto the awning below just in time to see Geoff being cornered by about a dozen cops. Geoff might have forgotten the playing dead rule, because he was putting his hands up in surrender. Ray muttered “Fucking idiot…” under his breath as he shot his boss in the head.

Jeremy had not forgotten, but he was being held down by someone who could have very well been half giant. The massive hunk of muscle was trying to pull off the mask. Luckily, Michael beat Ray to the kill with a well-placed grenade, also killing several cops along with Lil J.

“Michael!” Ray shouted with his hands cupped around his mouth, “Give the signal! We’ve got enough!” With another malicious grin on his face, Michael pulled out a firework launcher. “Where the fuck were you keeping that? Up your ass?”

Michael started cracking up as the rocket shot into the sky. He couldn’t help but wonder if Gavin could see the stars from his couch in the penthouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((btw--Ray was listening to A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton))


	8. Million Dollars, but you die and come back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cleaning up and coming home from the heist. Michael is worried for his boi.

Michael dragged Jeremy’s body from the rubble, or at least what was left of it. He was already regenerating, the skin on his face spreading over the skull like frost on a window. He was still dead, so Michael wasn’t careful about what his body hit on the way. It’d heal anyway.

Geoff was alive again, but some cops remained so Ray still carried him, though more carefully than Michael was hauling Jeremy. When Jack and Ryan - dressed as paramedics - pulled up next to the smoking remains of police vehicles in an ambulance, they hopped out and put the two bodies on a stretcher. Once inside, Geoff got up and brushed his suit off.

The others waited until Jeremy was finished regenerating and woke up to ask how much they got. Ryan and Jack shared a look. The latter made a left turn to their tower and announced, “We’re millionaires!”

The van filled with cheers and whoops as they opened the duffel bag Ryan had stored in the back. Jeremy was a bit stiff and scarred but he was smiling from ear to ear.

Michael was the only one not grinning. He was thinking about how much better that heist went than any Gavin had been involved in. What if the crew decided Gavin really was more of a hindrance than a help and kicked him out? Would Michael ever see Gav again? He’d probably end up living on the streets, starving to death every couple of weeks in a vicious cycle without them.

Michael would never admit to himself that he’d never be able to set foot into the penthouse again if Gavin left. He’d miss their movie nights on the couch, or their eating bets in the kitchen, or playing scary games in Michael’s room. 

Ray shook him back to reality by tapping his thigh. “Imagine Gavin’s face when we tell him.”

“He’s probably gonna jump on Geoff’s back or something.”

“He’s gonna TRY to, but Geoff won’t catch him so he’ll just fuckin’ fall.”

“Geoff’s pants will fall with him, then he’ll be like ‘Oh, your knob is hangin’ out!’” They all laughed at Michael’s over exaggerated British accent as they pulled into the garage.

“‘Oh, bollocking little bishmob!’” Geoff mocked. 

“‘Oi! I sausaged the smegging gaff!’”

Michael relaxed a bit. The group of them might have been a psychopath, an alcoholic, an angry bomber, a sarcastic sniper, a dumb Brit, and Rimmy Tim, but they were family.


	9. Agony

“Jeremy, I bet you can't beat the elevator up to our floor on foot.” Ray smirked, holding out a five dollar bill. 

Without missing a beat, Jeremy said “Done,” and bolted to the stairs as the doors closed behind him. Of course, he didn't make it, but he sure as fuck tried his best. He didn't know that Geoff had invested in the fastest elevator he could, so he was screwed from the start. 

When he got to the top, wheezing and stumbling, he found the others staring at the open door to their penthouse silently. Ray’s sniper rifle and five bucks slipped out out of his hands. 

“What happened?”

“Someone got in… and Gavin’s gone,” Geoff whispered in disbelief. Michael was the first to move. He took one slow step, then ran to the coffee table in front of the couch he'd last seen Gavin on. 

A DVD in a plain case was sitting in the exact center of the table, simply labeled “Dear Fake Achievement Hunters”

Everyone filed in and sat on the couch as Michael popped the disc in. Silence. 

A hooded figure appeared on the screen. They spoke in a deep voice, “Hello, boys. I assume you've noticed your pet is missing. I caught the poor boy joyriding around the block on a shitty bike. I would've thought you guys were better than that.”

“Who the fuck does this guy think he is?” Had they just been a normal crew, they probably would've merely felt offended and agreed with Jeremy's comment. But they weren't just a crew, they were family. And they were terrified. 

“I first thought about killing him, but then I realized I couldn't let any of you off easy. So I thought I'd punish him for not holding up your end of our deal.”

“Is this the motherfucker who held Jeremy for ransom before he went to jail?” Geoff was shaking with anger and Jack had her hands over her mouth. 

The speaker stepped aside to reveal Gavin, tied to a chair with his mouth held closed with duct tape. The crew tensed. Another taller, hooded figure ripped the tape off and grabbed Gavin by the hair, holding him still. They took his sunglasses and tossed them to the floor. 

The fear in Gavin’s eyes was rivaled only by that of his crew’s. Even though he'd been ungagged, he said nothing. 

“I've assembled a large amount of non-fatal methods to show you today, but I think I'll end with a bang.” The shorter figure’s face was hidden, but you could almost hear the smirk in their voice as they admired the table before them. A gloved hand reached out from their jacket pocket to a pair of pliers. Gavin let out a whimper. 

The first figure hissed, “Hold him down,” to the second, who obeyed. 

Jeremy whispered, “What is-?” but realized the answer to his question before he could finish asking it. Ray looked away to gag and Michael stumbled into the hallway. Geoff tried to turn the television off but his and Ryan's eyes were glued to the screen, both speechless. Jack’s hands were clasped onto Geoff’s arm and Jeremy’s shoulder. 

Michael collapsed against the wall, hands over his ears, as his and Gavin’s screams filled the house. These weren't screams from scary games or Geoff tackling him; they were from the pure, unadulterated pain of his gold tooth being slowly pulled from his gums.

When the wails stopped, Michael felt his legs carry him back to the couch, desperately wanting to walk away, but unable. Ray and Jack had vomited into the bucket Ryan had grabbed. They weren't entirely sure where he'd gotten it, but the dried blood made them slightly apprehensive to ask. 

“Turn it off, Geoff.” Jack rasped through tears. 

“We've gotta find out where they put Gavin,” Geoff’s eyes stayed fixed on the screen. “And how badly I'm gonna have to kill that fucker.”

The rest of Gavin’s front teeth were next, each one pulled slowly and intimately to maximize the pain caused. Gavin's chin was dripping with blood and his vocal chords were raw from screaming. He also unleashed a chorus of curse words reminiscent more of Michael playing rage-inducing games than of his usual swearing repertoire. 

Once every tooth was gone, Gavin was struggling to breathe through the blood dripping down his throat from his head being held back the whole time. The larger figure shoved him forward, allowing him to sputter and cough it all up.

“You've got gold teeth but a silver tongue,” the shorter figure said calmly over Gavin and Michael’s loud sobs. “Let’s change that.” They picked up a serrated knife and held it in their free hand. 

They extracted Gavin’s bloody tongue with the pliers and touched the cold blade to it for a moment. Gavin thrashed but was held down as the figure started sawing his tongue off. Once they finished, they set it next to his teeth. 

The figure washed the blood off their hands and the cameraman moved closer to Gavin’s face. “Say hello to your friends.” 

Gavin was hyperventilating and coughing, but he managed to say “M-Mi…” the best he could with no tongue. Michael snapped his head up and took in the image before shooting to his feet. Ryan’s iron grip on his arm was the only thing preventing him from breaking the TV. A needle pierced his skin and he passed out next to the others, all of whom had received the same sedative from Ryan. 

Gavin's eyes rolled back into his head and he slumped. The hooded person looked into the camera with a pistol aimed at his feet. “Guess we'll have to wake him up, now won't we?” 

Ryan sat through the next hour of the video. He would have enjoyed watching the intricacy and care put into the torture, had it been on anyone outside of his family. 

The video neared its end and the hooded figure picked up Gavin's sunglasses, laughing. “This ain't even real gold! This dumbass paid six grand for glasses made of fool's gold. Kinda fitting, actually.” They stomped on the glasses, shattering and bending them beyond repair. 

“We’ll dump his body on the top of Mount Chiliad if you want it, but first he’s gonna go out with a bang.”

Gavin’s eyes were dead as the larger figure shoved a small stick of dynamite into his mouth. Ryan muted the TV and Gavin’s face and torso silently blew apart. 

The video ended. Ryan slipped on his skull mask, in full Vagabond mode, and locked the door as he walked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't already know, "fool's gold" is the common name for the mineral pyrite ;)


	10. Pyrite Forever After

The sedative Ryan had used was only temporary. He needed to find Gavin and get back before the crew woke up. He would've killed them, but they couldn't handle any more pain today.

Ryan hopped in his fastest car and drove to Chiliad. The ride was bumpy and some of the dead bodies in his trunk smashed against the roof, but Ryan had realized that getting Gavin was top priority. He had to ignore the bodies for the sake of time. 

Jack was the first to wake up, and Geoff followed. She was still crying, but she had to hold in her tears as the others awoke. They were swimming in one of their choppiest seas, and she needed to be their rock. 

Jeremy swore under his breath, cursing that bastard who hurt Gavin. Ray was hyperventilating and sobbing on Jack’s shoulder, finding comfort in the warmth. Michael just stared straight ahead. 

Gavin wouldn't ever be the same, Michael realized. He wouldn't be the same man Michael laughed and gamed and killed and drove with. He wouldn't be the cheerful dumbass who always lightened the crew’s morale when they failed a heist. He wouldn't be the man Michael had fallen in love with. 

Once this last fact crossed his mind, Michael collapsed to the floor, breathing fast and tears running down his face. Jack and Ray held him close through his attack. 

Jeremy and Geoff had noticed Ryan was gone and tried tracking his phone, but the Vagabond had taken precautions. When that didn't work, all they could do was call. He didn't answer. He was busy dragging Gavin into his car. 

The Golden Boy wasn't so golden anymore. He had blood all over his tattered shirt, his accessories had been removed, and he stayed silent during the whole drive home. 

“You healing alright?” Ryan asked. He decided not to ask him about the ordeal, just make sure he would be physically okay.

Gavin answered by opening his mouth, revealing fully regenerated gums and tongue, but just little white slivers of teeth. Ryan nodded and handed him a pack of ice. It wasn't much, but that was all the first aid he had in the car. 

The left shoe still had a bullet hole in it, but his foot had healed over. The fingers on Gavin’s right hand were only up to the second knuckle from being cut off, but they were growing back to normal. Ryan was thankful Gavin didn't bleed all over his car; he'd just gotten the upholstery cleaned. 

Gavin limped out of the car once they’d parked in the garage. Without saying anything, Ryan scooped him up bridal style and carried him into the elevator, then in through the front door. 

When they heard the door open, everyone else rushed to see, but Michael was rooted to the spot. He was okay. He was here. They were both here. 

Jack hugged Gavin the best she could without crushing his healing bones. Geoff half-heartedly scolded him for running out and scaring them like that. Jeremy didn't really know what to say or do, so he just stood there smiling. Ray hugged him and demanded Ryan set him on the couch, which he did. 

Once Michael found his feet, he sat next to Gavin, who slumped and rested his head on Michael’s shoulder. Jack ushered the others into the kitchen to help her cook a “Welcome Home” meal. 

Once everyone was gone, Michael took a breath and opened his mouth to say something. But once Gavin’s sad, dull eyes looked into his, nothing came out at first. 

“Gav, I… I'm sorry about what I said earlier.” Gavin blinked. “I just didn't want you to get hurt. Did fuck all in the end, but you know…”

“Micoo,” Gavin’s lack of teeth was disturbing to see, but Michael was looking at his eyes. “I underthtand. I juth ran out becauthe I needed fresh air.” 

“I love you, boi.” Michael smiled.

Gavin’s face went through several emotions in the span of two seconds. First slight confusion, then wide-eyed realization, and then elation. He smiled with his half-grown teeth showing. 

Then he kissed Michael. He couldn't do anything for a moment because he had frozen. Then he put his hands on Gavin’s face and kissed him back. In that moment, Michael was the happiest he'd ever been. It only lasted a moment, though. 

“Fucking finally,” 

The two men on the couch jumped apart at the sound of Ray’s voice. He was smirking. 

“I don't mean to intrude, but Jack wanted me to tell Gavin the soup she owes him is ready.” He paused. Gavin and Michael’s faces turned red at his next comment. “I can tell her you're busy if you want…”

“Nah, I'm hungry. C’mon, boi.” Gavin grabbed Michael’s hand and led him into the kitchen. 

No one but Ryan raised an eyebrow when the two lads walked into the kitchen with their hands clasped. Not until Ray yelled “They kissed!”

Jack hugged them both. Ryan had a small smile on his face and was looking pointedly at Geoff, who was a bit crestfallen. 

Michael had a mini heart attack when Geoff mumbled “Damnit,” but relaxed when he slapped a 20 into Ryan’s hand. 

“Oi!” Gavin squawked, “How long have you had that bet?”

Geoff shrugged and Ryan gazed towards the ceiling, adding it up. 

“About five years.” Geoff guffawed at that. 

“Oi!”

A few minutes later, Gavin finished his soup and started shaking. No one knew what was going on at first, but but then they saw tears dripping into the empty bowl. 

Michael pulled him in and Gavin cried into his shoulder. As sobs racked Gavin’s body, Jack came over and joined the hug, followed by Ray, Geoff, Jeremy, and finally Ryan. 

The seven remained in the embrace for another moment, then Geoff untangled himself and said, “Alright, pussies. Break it up,” to a middle finger from Michael. 

They decided to lay low that night. No midnight races, gambling, or flying. Instead, they decided to curl up in blankets and marathon Gavin’s favorite movies. 

His body back to normal, his friends at his side, and feeling physically safer than ever before, Gavin couldn't help but cry from happiness. Michael grinned, sighed “Fucking idiot,” and kissed him on the cheek. 

They were nowhere near typical, but they were family nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it - the last chapter of Pyrite! This was so much fun to write, and I hope you all enjoyed it. 
> 
> But fear not! I'll be doing some slice of life/short stories about the crew in this universe. They'll probably be a bit more lighthearted. Maybe I'll even be exploring different ships... who knows ;)


End file.
